Fuel senders are electronic liquid level sensors that are used to detect the level of fuel held in a fuel tank. For example, liquid-fuel powered land vehicles and marine craft typically include a fuel sender associated with and connected to a fuel tank. Fuel senders typically send a signal to an associated display (e.g., a fuel gauge) for visual representation of the level of fuel held in the fuel tank. Examples of electronic liquid level sensors, including fuel senders, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,857,891, 4,920,798, 5,627,523, 6,408,692, 7,121,140, and 7,343,800 and in U.S. patent application Publication Nos. 2002/0108441 and 2010/0043543, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.